


Complètement fou

by CarmineNights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck being a socalite!, Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Smoking, Underage Drinking, also; lives in paris!, and rich hehe!, or i guess it depends on where ur from lol, running away from ur problems, very light tho and in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineNights/pseuds/CarmineNights
Summary: Je t'ai cherché hé tu étais ou,On se retrouve complètement fou(I'm crazy, crazy about you)





	Complètement fou

It was hot, the sort of hot only closed off spaces can make you feel. Donghyuck felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand and sends a frown Doyoung’s way. The airport was crowded and buzzing with energy, with hundreds of people milling around, trying to get to their destination. Donghyuck sneaked his hand in the crook of Doyoung’s arm and pulled himself closer, both for protection from the heat radiating from all the sweaty bodies passing by and to make himself smaller, unnoticeable.  
“where’s the taxi? I’m tired of waiting,” Donghyuck complains and presses himself closer to cover from an aggressive elbow swinging right by his face. He’s too hot and tired to handle the chaos that is the Paris-Charles de Gaulle airport on a weekday afternoon and he could feel a familiar pressure building in his temple, the tell-tale symptoms for one of his horrible migraines.  
“It should be here by now,” Doyoung answers “You’d think they’d handle getting a taxi to an airport on time, especially if you’re offering the amount of money that we are!” he continues in a loud complaint, a crease appearing between his brows. But instead of agreeing and joining in on the complaining, like Donghyuck usually would do, he just winces at the loudness of his voice and hides his head in the comfort of Doyoung’s dress-shirt. Noting the abstinence of Donghyuck’s usual attitude he glances down at the younger and sees his pained expression.  
“How’s your head, buddy?” Doyoung asks in a quiet whisper, and when Donghyuck looks up at Doyoung’s face he sees that it is vacant of its former tightness and irritation and is instead replaced with a mild concern.  
“It’s fine,” Donghyuck answers “I just want to get out of here, that’s all.” he explains and at that Doyoung’s phone starts ringing. Donghyuck untangles from Doyoung to allow the older to dig out his phone from his tight jeans pocket. When he picks up he greets in french and immediately starts criticizing the Taxi chauffeur for his lateness, but in fear of worsening the headache he already has Donghyuck just puts his Céline sunglasses on and tunes Doyoung’s rant out, letting him do his manager thing. When Doyoung ends the call and starts walking towards the exit Donghyuck just quietly follows along, fighting off sleep.

When they finally get out of the humid airport and out into the blazing sunlight Doyoung quickly finds the taxi and drags Donghyuck over to the taxi, nods towards the driver that is holding the door up and helps him get in. When the driver closes the door after him Donghyuck sinks down into the comfortable leather seat and plans to take a well deserved nap. He hears the low lull of Doyoung speaking with the driver outside of the car and closes his eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the 11 hour flight deep in his bones. He hears the door open to his left and the muffled sound of Doyoung sitting down and the eerie silence that follows. With the comfortable knowledge that Doyoung will fix everything Donghyuck slips deeper and deeper into unconsciousness until he is finally enveloped by sleep. 

 

His french summer apartment, located in the seventh arrondissement of Paris, is nowhere near as big or grand as his house back home in California, and it has been years since Donghyuck last spent a night there. He and his friends, Jaemin and Jeno, favoured grand, victorian five star hotels instead, cooped up together in the royal suite staying up until sunrise throwing lavish parties or hosting some of the best movie nights one could ask for. Ever since the tender age of 14 he has been given free range to do whatever he wanted in the massive city as long as he visited their apartment every sunday for a nice family brunch.  
But even though the apartment is not as flashy as he is used to, it still holds its ground with the high ceilings and beautiful view, and the big balcony that look out over the city is not som bad either. The walls are painted in a creamy white to keep a calm atmosphere and every room is mixed with paintings and sculptures from some of the biggest names in the industry, to up and coming artist his mother had kept her eye on. 

 

Growing up it had been his favourite place on earth, and he used to lock himself up in his room everyday and open the big old windows and sit on the frame and just stare down at the people below, watching them as they went on with their day. His favourite time of the day was always around lunch. The streets would fill up with chatter and laughter and a strange mix of coffee and cigarette smoke would spread along the entire square and Donghyuck would always sit up in his room and dream away to the day where he would sit down there at a cute little café, a cup of coffee in front of him and a cigarette in hand, laughing along with his friends. 

Donghyuck felt the familiar twitch in his fingers and the shakiness only abstinence can make you feel and he started patting down his jacket to find his pack of cigarettes. He left his room to find Doyoung sitting in the sofa, phone in hand.  
“I’m just going out for some fresh air, wanna take a walk around the Rodin museum and stuff… It’s been a while,” Donghyuck says, startling Doyoung.  
“Yeah sure, have fun. Be back before dark” he answers and sends a smile Donghyucks way. Donghyuck gives a tight-lipped smile back and heads out of the apartment.

He waits until he is a block away before lighting a cigarette, making sure that he is well out of Doyoungs eye sight. It is not like Doyoung is not aware of his misdemeanor considering the fact that he has had to make almost daily phone calls to different publicers and gossip sites trying to keep the pictures of him smoking to a minimum. The disappointed glare is something Donghyuck would like to avoid though so they stay in this sort of subject limbo - if Donghyuck does not smoke in front of him, there is nothing Doyoung can do. He takes a deep inhale and closes his eyes, tipping his head towards the sunlight. 

He stomps on the cigarette when he is done and has a look around the area, searching for something to do. The excuse of fresh air he made to Doyoung was a white lie to get out for a smoke and he can still feel the tiredness lingering in his body, dismissing the idea of going on a walk. He slowly makes his way from store to store, looking in through the windows, contemplating on what to do next. He finally stops in front of the rundown flower shop that lies in the corner, hidden behind some of the more flashier stores. But the Archambeault flower shop has its unique charm with the old stone building being overthrown by flowering vines and the sweet scent that follows. 

“Bonsoir,” Donghyuck greeted as he entered the store, making eye-contact with the boy at the counter.  
“Bonsoir,” he said back and went back to arranging a bouquet for the old lady in front of him. Donghyuck slowly walked around the room, looking at every flower with a great interest. Their apartment is usually full of flowers and greenery, and seeing the plantless apartment made it feel cold and foreign, missing its usual sign of life.  
“How may I help you?” someone asked behind Donghyuck, startling him. He looks back at the boy, and is taken back. The boy looks around Donghyuck age, if not a couple of years older. His dark hair falls down, framing his pale face. They are about the same height, but the boy has broader shoulders and carries himself with a certainty that makes him look bigger than he is. His name-tag reads “Mark”.  
“Oh, I’m just browsing.” Donghyuck answers, meeting his eyes. “I want to order some bouquets home, but I’m not sure on what I want yet”. He gives him a gentle smirk, and looks out over the flowers.  
“I recommend the Chrysanthemums. They’re in season and some of our most popular.” Mark answers, leading him towards a stand with fragrant flowers in full bloom. “They symbolize optimism, joy and longevity.” He pick up a white flower and gives it to Donghyuck.  
“Optimism and joy? That is something we all need” Donghyuck said with a light chuckle. Mark laughs back.  
“Maybe that’s why they’re our best-sellers” mark answers with a wink and Donghyuck smile blossoms out to a full grin. The past fatigue is quickly disappearing and is replaced with a giddiness instead; Donghyucks been in Paris for a couple of hours and he is already flirting with a cute guy.  
“I would like to order these then” Donghyuck finally says and Mark leads him over to the counter to take his order.  
“How many would you like to buy? We do bouquets in six to ten flowers, but considering the size i would recommend a maximum of eight” He tells as he pulls a paper forward, ready to take Donghyucks order.  
“I want twelve bouquets, and eight flowers per set sound perfect. I want the white flowers aswell.” Donghyuck leans on the counter, watching as Mark scribbles the information down.  
“I have’ta put an order in for this amount of flowers, but i guess they’ll be arriving within the week” He says and slides the paper over to Donghyuck. “Can you write down your Name, address and phone number at the bottom? I’ll let you know when we have a confirmed date for the arrival.” Donghyuck nods along as mark explains, and signs the paper. When hes done he hands over the paper to Mark.  
“Thank you for your trouble, I know it is a large order” Donghyuck says and smiles over at Mark, but he just shakes his head in disagreement.  
“There’s no problem-” He looks down at the paper “-Donghyuck, pleasure is all mine”.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its horrible and old as fuck (I wrote this in the beginning of 2018) But w/e sometimes you just gotta!!! publish thing even tho they are !!! shit!!!  
> Also the title is from a song with the same name by Yelle. Very fun.  
> Also my first language isnt english (Its swedish (hejsan svejsan)) so keep that in mind pretty please. 
> 
> Also if u did read it: Thank u ! Leave a comment ! thank u


End file.
